1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to utility knives, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drywall utility knife particularly arranged for the severing and preparation of drywall or sheet-rock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility knives of various types have been utilized in the prior art for a variety of unique applications. In the housing industry, drywall or sheet-rock that is provided in four foot by eight foot planar sheets of varying thicknesses is frequently cut and sawed to a desired configuration to accommodate a particular geometric configuration within a housing wall. The instant invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by setting forth a utility knife particularly adapted for use in the preparation of drywall that enables the drywall to be cut or alternatively sawed to a desired geometric configuration, and further providing an abrading rasp surface for the texturing of the drywall edges once cut or sawed to a desired configuration. Examples of prior art utility knives may be found in U. S. Pat. No. 1,388,014 to Aiguier setting forth a combined knife and saw wherein a saw blade is fixed in an aligned orientation relative to an underlying knife edge. The patent is of interest relative to the combination of a saw and knife edge, but is of a relatively remote organization to the compact and particularly arranged drywall utility knife of the instant invention.
U. S. Pat. No. 1,390,400 to Threet sets forth a combination knife and saw wherein a single blade includes a knife edge at a lowermost edge with a saw at the opposed upper elongate edge and is further provided with an additional utility can-type opener pivotally mounted within the handle of the blade. The Threet patent is of interest relative to the combination tool set forth.
U. S. Pat. No. 1,507,526 to Straub sets forth a combination cutting implement utilizing a single body formed with a medial reinforcing rib and an underlying saw blade and an opposed elongate cutting blade spaced at opposite terminal ends of the support body.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,461,081 to Gaskins sets forth a knife including a blade sandwiched between the knife and extending longitudinally thereof with a hollow sleeve securable over the blade including a saw tooth edge facing one edge of the blade so the item to be sawed can be positioned in the captured angle between the knife blade and the saw blade and be sawed through by oscillation of the knife handle.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,635,309 to Larsen sets forth a multiple use hand tool utilizing an elongate handle having a longitudinal elongate bore therethrough slidably mounting a utility knife at one end and a marking member at the other end. The Larsen patent is of interest relative to the multiple use tool positioned within a single hollow body.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved drywall utility knife which addresses the unique problems associated with the fastening and configuring of drywall to an associated support wall surface and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.